Mustang's Mustache
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Tentang efek luar biasa dahsyat yang dihasilkan oleh kumis si Mustang. Based on the last episode of FMA Brotherhood anime. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**MUSTANG'S MUSTACHE**

Summary : Tentang efek luar biasa dahsyat yang dihasilkan oleh kumis si Mustang. Based on the last episode of FMA Brotherhood anime.

Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

Riza berdiri disisi sang Pahlawan Ishval dalam keadaan apapun. Entah itu dalam perang dan ia menjaganya dengan segenap kemampuan 'mata elang'-nya, atau ketika sang Playboy Api kehilangan cahayanya.

Riza melangkah bersama sang babyface sudah semenjak wajah tampan itu memang babyface, hingga usianya mencapai kepala 3 sementara babyfacenya tidak menghilang. Para wanita mungkin menggilainya, tapi para pria mencemoohnya—katanya.

Tidak jantan dan tidak lucu.

"PENGEN PUNYA KUMIIIIISSS!" teriak sang Mustang hari itu. Cara terakhir baginya untuk dihormati selain mengkampanyekan sistem 'efektifitas bekerja dengan diterapkannya pemakaian rok mini dalam kehidupan kemiliteran'-nya. Riza menyayangkan bahwa kampanye itu (sekali lagi, sayangnya) belum cukup mampu untuk membuatnya kanker gendang telinga, sehingga ia tidak bisa menuntut Mustang; tapi tidak dengan kata yang satu ini.

"Bisa anda kerjakan saja laporan itu, sir?" Ya, sekarang mereka berada di tengah-tengah Ishval yang pernah mereka luluh-lantakkan untuk membangunnya kembali. Adakah waktu untuk memikirkan kumis?

"Masalahnya, ya, _Riza-ku yang manis_…Tadi aku bertemu dengan gadis setempat dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya? 'Anda kurang macho untuk seseorang yang berpangkat Brigadir, tuan'. Apa-apaan itu!"

"Anggap saja itu nasib anda." menggeleng dalam hati karena ternyata bukan cuma bicara melantur yang dilakukan superiornya itu, melainkan juga mencari gadis lokal. Benar-benar tak tahu malu, pikirnya.

"Tidak! Tidak ada nasib yang tidak bisa diubah!" kata Mustang optimis.

"Kalau memang mau, ya tinggal tumbuhkan saja."

"Nah! Itu yang aku pikirkan. Tapi… Kalau baru sekarang harus tunggu 3-4 minggu supaya terlihat seperti kumis! Apa boleh buat, tadi pagi aku malah mencukur habis kumis dan jenggotku!"

"Dulu penah kubuatkan kumis, anda menolaknya." kata Riza, menggali memori lama.

"Itu kumis kucing. Dari tinta pula." kata Mustang benci.

"Yah, bersabar saja sambil menyelesaikan laporan ini." kata Riza sambil menambah segenggam kertas dan menumpuknya diatas tumpukan-laporan-yang-harus-Roy-selesaikan-hari-ini. "Aaah, kejam kau, Hawkeye."

Dan ternyata keputusan Mustang hari itu benar-benar dijalankannya. Buktinya, 17 hari kemudian, di ruangan yang sama,

"Lihat, Hawkeye!" seru Mustang sambil menunjuk bawah hidungnya.

"Ada apa dengan hidung anda? Apakah sakit?" tanya Riza, _ternyata_ sedikit cemas.

"Bukan! Lihat yang benar, dong!" dan Mustang mendekati sniper andalannya sampai sangat-sangat dekat, sementara orangnya sendiri terkejut karena kini wajah mereka bertemu. _Tak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya…_

"KUMIS."

Riza terdiam.

"Mana?"

"Ini, lho! Lihat baik-baik!" kata Mustang memaksa, menunjuk-nunjuk bagian bawah hidungnya.

Ada beberapa helai kumis yang mencuat kecil kehitaman, seperti rambut bayi.

"Ah! Selamat, sir." kata Riza datar, menganggap konyol semua itu. Mustang sih, semakin gencar saja memelihara 'adik' kumisnya yang baru tumbuh itu. Sejak saat itu, Mustang makin rajin berkaca (bahkan dalam pantulan kopi. Kopi, lho!) dan pergi ke toilet untuk membasahi kumisnya. "Kelembaban-lah yang memanjangkan rambut, kau tahu?" jawabnya ketika ada yang bertanya kenapa ia rajin membasahinya. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

Dan seminggu yang lainnya berlalu. Seberkas benda hitam kecil menempel di wajah Mustang dengan sukses. Sukses membuat para subordinat tertawa kecil dan mendapatkan ancaman pembakaran lokal darinya, tepatnya.

"Kenapa, sih!" kesal Mustang sambil membaca kertas-kertas tugasnya.

"Apa, sir?" tanya Riza, lembut seperti biasa. "Kumisku." jawab Mustang cemberut. "Aneh, ya? Menurutku tidak."

"Seperti kecebong gepeng menempel."

Mustang merasa seluruh urat dibadannya saling lilit-melilit dan pada akhirnya…putus.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Masih 'kecil' begitu." kata Riza lagi, kembali pada pekerjaannya, tak peduli pada Mustang yang rohnya melayang tak tentu arah.

"Lihat saja 2 minggu lagi, Hawkeye! Kau akan menarik kata-katamu padaku yang semakin tampan!" ancam Mustang. Riza memang sedikit terkejut, tapi ia bisa lihat hasilnya 2 minggu kemudian, ketika mereka berdua berada dalam inspeksi pembangunan kuil Ishval. Kumis Mustang telah bertumbuh sekitar satu setengah kali lipat dari kecebong gepeng yang kemarin ia lihat. Kecil dan agak melingkar, sedikit mengingatkannya pada Yoki.

Tapi entah kenapa begitu…_imut_.

Riza tak bisa berhenti melihat kearah 'adik' kesayangan Mustang yang satu itu selama inspeksi berlanjut. Beberapa kali ia tak sengaja tersandung dan menginjak kaki seorang gadis kecil _dengan puasnya_, membuat petak-petak sol sepatu bot militernya membekas di kaki yang mungil itu. Ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, atau mengelak bahwa ia merasa…

"_**Ternyata kumis**__**nya memang membuatnya bertambah…seksi?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MUSTANG'S MUSTACHE**** 2**

Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

"_**Ternyata kumisnya memang membuatnya bertambah…seksi?"**_

Kantor kemiliteran Ametris di Ishval, petang itu.

Mustang maupun Riza, keduanya bersiap untuk pulang. Mustang menata penanya yang berserakan sementara sang asisten menumpuk sisa-sisa kertasnya. Ketika Mustang mengelus kumisnya, dan pemandangan itu kembali tertangkap oleh lensa sang mata elang, Riza kembali membeku. Sayangnya, si pemilik kumis super itu juga menangkap gelagat aneh Riza.

"Ada apa, sih, Hawkeye? Hari ini kau tidak biasa." protes Mustang, mendelik pada asisten cantiknya itu. "Tersandung-lah, menginjak kaki orang lain-lah… Kau juga berdiri ditengah jalur kuli yang mengangkut air, sampai kalian bertabrakan dan air yang tumpah harus diambil lagi. Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Maafkan aku untuk hari ini, sir." kata Riza menyesal, sadar dari lamunannya. _Gara-gara benda itu, tahu!_ jeritnya dalam hati.

"Kau sakit? Ayo segera pulang. Hari ini kupacu mobilku lebih cepat, kalau kau mau." ajak Mustang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit." _kecuali sakit gila karena terus melihat benda hitam itu._

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Mustang penasaran. Oh, dia _cemas_ pada asistennya ini.

"_Kau terlihat begitu tampan, sir"…masa aku akan menjawab seperti itu!_

"Tidak…"

"Ayo, katakan saja!" desaknya sambil mendekati Riza. _Uh, kenapa kau malah mendekat, sir? _Wajah Riza memucat dan matanya mengatup erat ketika Mustang berada didepannya, menghindar. "Hei, kau ini kenapa?"

"Ku-…"

"Kurang darah?"

Riza menggeleng. "Ku-..KU-!"

"Kuku kaki-mu sakit?" Riza menggeleng lagi. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan…

"**KUMIS ANDA, SIR!"**

Saraf Mustang konsleting.

"Apa? Kenapa kumisku ini?" Mustang kelabakan mengelus kumisnya dan Riza bergidik geli. "Hentikan, sir!"

"Hei, hei! Memangnya kenapa kumisku?"

"Tidak…" Riza mengambil napas. "Ano… Agak aneh buatku. Entah karena aku belum terbiasa melihatnya, aku terus dapat menangkapnya diwajah anda, sir."

Mustang memandang asistennya itu.

"Aah…" kata Mustang sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Riza masih berusaha menenangkan perasaannya.

"**Kau terpikat kumisku ya?"**

Riza memerah. "Bukan,sir! Aku tidak begitu!"

"Kalau begitu, kau jijik?" Mustang mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya.

"Bukan juga! Aku tidak pernah mencemoohnya, bukan?"

Mustang menyeringai. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya dan mendekati wajah Riza, sambil kembali mengelus kumis itu. "Mau coba pegang?"

"Apa!"

"Ha ha ha. Maaf, maaf. Bercanda, Hawkeye," tawanya. "Woops, awas Tokarevnya: tidak teracung, tolong."

Riza berpikir apakah superiornya ini bisa mengerti keadaannya, paling tidak sedikit saja? Ia bingung harus bagaimana, sementara orang itu malah bercanda. Ia ingin marah, tapi rasanya kekanakan. Hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan dengan kesialan yang ini dan itu karena sepotong kumis, sudah cukup.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, sir. Sudah gelap."

"Ah, jangan merajuk seperti itu Hawkeye. Tidak seperti kau saja."

"Aku tidak, sir. Ayo." dan ia benar-benar berusaha beranjak dari tempat maupun pikirannya.

"Hei, hei…" Mustang mencegahnya. Riza menatap kasar Mustang yang menarik mergelangannya itu. "Bercanda, Hawkeye. Ada apa, sih?"

"_**Aku benar-benar aneh melihat kumismu, itu saja."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MUSTANG'S MUSTACHE**** 3**

Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

"_Aku benar-benar aneh melihat kumismu, itu saja."_

Mustang terdiam dan tersenyum perih.

"He… Iya, iya. Seperti yang pernah kau bilang, memang nasib ya, aku tak bisa memelihara kumis."

"Bukan maksudku membuatmu kecewa. Itu pendapat pribadi yang tak perlu anda dengarkan, sir."

Tapi Mustang terlanjur menampakkan wajah kecewanya. Ia terlihat begitu kecewa (untuk sebuah kumis?) dan berkata, "Selama berkumis aku malah semakin ditertawakan saja. Bodoh." Tentu saja Riza merasa bersalah karena ia sudah menambah rasa kecewa Mustang. Ia tahu Mustang hanya ingin dirinya sedikit lebih dihormati karena wajahnya yang tidak berubah sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu itu membuatnya kerap dikira prajurit baru. Bagi Mustang yang berharga diri tinggi dan benci kekalahan, itu sebuah penghinaan besar. Ia seorang Pahlawan Ishval, Playboy Api, mana pantas diejek ?

Riza merunduk dan melihat kepada jari-jarinya sendiri yang kini saling bertaut, ketika Mustang sudah melepaskan pegangannya. "Sebenarnya bukan begitu, sir… _Buatku kumis anda membuat anda begitu dewasa_."

Mustang melihat pada wanita yang tertunduk itu. "Jangan dikasihani, Hawkeye. Ha ha… Tidak lucu."

"Bukan!"

Riza menghimpun semua yang sebenarnya ia rasakan ketika ia kembali menatap wajah Mustang. Wajah. Bukan hanya kumis menawan itu. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, dan ia mencoba mengatakannya sebaik mungkin, karena wajah itulah yang sebenarnya mengusik konsentrasinya!

"Anda…_Jadi sangat tampan_."

Mustang terdiam dan…memerah.

"Aku kalah dan terjerat kutukan anda 2 minggu lalu, sir. Anda menang."

"Aku merasa aneh dengan kumis anda, tapi tidak berarti aku membencinya. Aku merasa anda begitu tampan, dan dewasa. Sangat berbeda dengan anda yang biasanya. Sangat berbeda dengan ketika kita berdua pertama kali bertemu. Sir, anda sebetulnya cocok dengan kumis itu, tapi…"

"Kurasa anda tidak perlu memiliki sebuah kumis, _walaupun itu_ _sangat baik_. Sir, bagaimanapun usaha anda untuk dihormati, anda adalah orang yang sangat kuhormati, walau itu tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kepuasan anda."

Mustang menarik pergelangan Riza sekali lagi. Kali ini, ia menariknya dengan selembut mungkin, setenang yang ia bisa. Degup jantung terlalu berpacu, ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik, tapi ia merasa harus melakukan itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Riza: orang yang paling mengerti apa mau dirinya,orang yang paling tahu bagaimana hasratnya.

"Sir?"

_Dan itulah Hawkeye!_, pikirnya.

"Terimakasih, Riza!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Jika sebelumnya sepotong kumis, yang kemudian ia sadari sebagai keseluruhan wajahnya, maka kali ini sebuah senyum adalah hal menawan hati Riza Hawkeye. Atau tepatnya, memang seorang Roy Mustang-lah yang memikat hatinya?

Jika ini adalah skrip sebuah drama, maka mungkin akan ada catatan kaki bertuliskan "KLIMAKS" disisi kertasnya. Mungkin sang sutradara ingin mengingatkan betapa pentingnya sebuah puncak adegan untuk meningkatkan emosi tiap penonton, untuk berkata 'uwaah' atau 'ooh!', begitu pula cerita kehidupan antara seorang gadis kaku yang brilian bernama Riza Hawkeye dan atasannya yang tampan, memikat hatinya, yang tak lain adalah Roy Mustang berkumis. Bagaimana sebuah memori baru telah tercipta diantara mereka berdua dan hal itu sangatlah aneh, jika dipandang dari bagaimana sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang, atau sikap mereka yang sungguhlah berbeda.

Maka kukatakan pandanglah persamaan mereka, dimana mereka telah melampaui waktu yang sama, dijalan yang sama, atau tentang perasaan mereka yang sama. Ya, mereka sama mencinta.

Dan mereka sama tidak menolak untuk menautkan bibir mereka masing-masing, berusaha melumat satu sama lain. Yang satu kemudian rakus untuk menguasai wangi lavender dan lembut tubuh_nya_, sementara yang satunya mencoba untuk semakin dekat dengan menggenggam erat seragam dan merasakan betapa hangat pelukan_nya_.

Kumis sendiri mengambil bagian untuk sedikit _mengganggu_ mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Mustang sambil tersenyum. Riza merasakan bibirnya sendiri, merasa ganjil dengan semua ciuman itu. Tapi didalam hati, perasaannya meluap-luap.

"Apanya..._Roy_?"

"Kumisku, _Riza,_" Mustang tertawa kecil. "Agak mengganggu juga ya. Ha ha. Geli?"

Riza mengangguk malu, melewati standar manisnya bagi Mustang. Mustang memelukanya lagi dan bisa disambut dengan sangat baik oleh Riza. Hangat dan merasa ia mendapatkan hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada sekedar kembali mengabdi pada kemiliteran. "Syukurlah Fuhrer sekarang telah menghapuskan peraturan _fraternization_. Ha ha. Walau jika memang _fraternization_ masih berlaku pun aku akan tetap..._mencintaimu_."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. _Persetan dengan itu_."

Kumis Mustang boleh memikat, membuat Riza aneh selama seharian. Tapi dibanding semua itu, sungguh Mustang sendirilah yang paling memikatnya, termasuk dengan semua senyum manis dan kata cintanya.

Kantor kemiliteran Ametris di Ishval, esok paginya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapa Mustang dengan super ceria pagi itu. Riza menoleh kearah datangnya suara dan tersenyum, namun terkejut kemudian.

Kumis Mustang menghilang tak bersisa.

"Tuan Mustang! Kumis anda...!" seru salah satu prajurit yang ada disana. Mustang tersenyum-senyum saja, "Haha, kucukur saja karena sepertinya tak pantas."

Prajurit lainnya menghela nafas dan tertawa kecil, "Hoooh, syukurlah. Saya sempat tidak bisa menahan tawa kemarin melihat anda, sir."

Mustang memasang kuda-kuda jarinya, "Mau kubakar seperti apa? Setengah matang?" dan semua anak buahnya menjerit minta maaf. Mustang sedang happy, jadi tentu saja barusan itu ia hanya bercanda.

Riza bersyukur Mustang tidak berwajah masam seperti kemarin lagi. Memang seperti inilah seharusnya Roy yang ia tahu, ceria, _sudah sangat tampan tanpa kumis seksinya_.

"Aahh, satu lagi...!" kata Mustang, secara tak langsung menghentikan perginya prajurit-prajurit itu. "Kumis itu..."

"Ya?" Prajurit-prajurit itu penasaran. Tak lupa Riza yang mencuri dengar. Mustang tersenyum lebar.

"**KUMIS ITU 'MENGGANGGU'."

* * *

**

(Mustang's Mustache - Tamat)


End file.
